


Карты, деньги, два контрабандиста

by EtoMaj, Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Морская АУшка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карты, деньги, два контрабандиста

21 сентября 1756 года, Стамбул.

Бархатная восточная ночь окутывала узкие улочки. Звезды перемигивались с огоньками масляных ламп, и тишину полуночного города нарушал только стук каблуков городской стражи. Под покровом темноты вершатся разные дела, от преступлений мрачнее первозданной тьмы до светлых таинств любви. Но мудрый человек не будет рассыпать свои тайны, подобно медякам, на потеху неразумной толпе, он сохранит их в ларце своей памяти, как величайшие из драгоценностей. А жители древнего города, несомненно, были мудры. Другие здесь просто не выживали.  
Расшитая бисером занавеска в маленькой чайной госпожи Тюнкау слегка отодвинулась, выпуская кальянщика из главного зала, но не сомкнулась за его спиной, позволяя двоим людям наблюдать за происходившим в комнате из глубокого полумрака коридора.  
\- Этот человек – тот, кто тебе нужен, – тонкая, чуть суховатая женская рука указала на молодого англичанина, сидевшего за столиком для баккары.  
\- Это? – мужчина чуть отодвинул занавеску, заглядывая в зал через плечо своей невысокой спутницы. Упомянутый англичанин, игравший с дружелюбной, но абсолютно нечитаемой миной, осторожно, но планомерно обчищал своих соседей по столу.  
\- Капитан Джеймс Кирк из торговой компании «Кирк, Абрамс и К˚». Командует небольшим бригом, который выделил ему отец. Из Франции «Кальвадос» возит лионские шелка и брабантское кружево, а отсюда уходит, гружёный перцем и корицей. Парень толковый капитан, везучий игрок и начинающий авантюрист.  
\- Начинающий?  
\- Да, но у него хороший учитель. Капитан Альсам, слышал о таком?  
\- Это слишком мелкая рыба для моих сетей, но он знает многое, осторожен, как лисица, и подобраться к нему нелегко, - теперь мужчина рассматривал юного капитана с большим интересом. - Благодарю вас, тетушка, за роскошный подарок. Но как мне вынудить этого Кирка взять меня на борт?  
\- Мальчику понадобятся деньги для закупки специй. Он не сможет явиться к отцовскому поверенному в Марселе с пустыми трюмами, если спустит всю выручку в баккару.  
\- А он спустит? - мужчина весело приподнял бровь  
\- Конечно, если мы ему немного поможем.  
Слуга проскользнул к столику и расторопно поменял кальяны игроков. По залу поплыл сладковатый дынный аромат.

22 сентября 1756 года, Стамбул.

Солнце нестерпимо ярко сияло на полумесяце Айя-Софии, мелкая зыбь в бухте Золотого Рога вызывала тошноту, а чайки орали откровенно ехидно. У капитана Кирка с утра раскалывалась голова. Устроившись на шканцах «Кальвадоса» с бухгалтерскими книгами, он пытался разобраться, в честь чего это его вчера угораздило проиграться до такой небывалой степени, и как, чёрт возьми, теперь минимизировать потери. Поэтому визит представителя Британского Средиземноморского флота в сопровождении мрачного брюнета в черном шелковом камзоле был несколько некстати. Мягко говоря.  
\- Капитан Кирк, - офицер поднес ладонь к треуголке.  
\- Лейтенант Парсонс, - Джим с трудом нацепил на лицо помятую ухмылку и поднялся навстречу. – Чем обязан вашему визиту?  
\- Позвольте представить вам Спано Октавиано Грацци, действительного члена Лондонского королевского общества.  
\- Капитан, - итальянец обозначил головой вежливый полупоклон, но смотрел, зараза, всё равно свысока, - я был бы крайне заинтересован в найме вашего судна на определенный срок с целью исследования флоры и фауны избранных островов Эгейского моря.  
\- А как обстоит дело с материальным обеспечением предприятия? – Джим попытался изобразить заинтересованность.  
Грацци молча вытащил из кармана камзола несколько банковских билетов и передал их капитану. А затем, увидев, как капитанские брови устремились куда-то к линии беспорядочного роста волос, с улыбкой пояснил:  
\- Научное сообщество весьма заинтересовано в систематизации знаний об этом регионе. Я так понимаю, мы договорились?  
\- Безусловно, сэр, – Джим вернул улыбку. – Буду рад видеть вас на борту завтра утром, часиков в девять, и мы обсудим маршрут путешествия.  
Гости откланялись, и Джим вернулся на квартдек. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что небеса над ним посветлели, даже головная боль прошла. Он вдохнул свежий морской воздух и окинул бухту взглядом победителя. А потом ему резко захотелось постучаться означенной головой о планширь: кокетливо подобрав полосатые паруса, в бухту Золотого Рога входила «Джоанна».

Капитану Леонарду МакКою понадобилось всего полторы минуты, чтобы спрыгнуть с невысокого борта своего корабля, промчаться мимо перепуганного вахтенного на бриг и влететь к Джиму в каюту. И вот теперь капитан Кирк, вжавшись в спинку кресла, пытался успокоить хищный вихрь, в который обратился его старый друг.  
\- Джим, ты невозможный болван. Знаешь, что мне первым делом поведал лоцман, поднявшись на борт? «А вы уже слышали, как капитана Кирка раздели в баккару?» Да, жажду услышать. В подробностях и прямо сейчас. Как. Ты. Умудрился?!  
\- Послушай, фактически мы ничего не потеряли, – Кирк поднял руки в защитном жесте. – Весь нынешний твой товар оплачен доходами от предыдущего дела.  
\- А за следующую партию я буду святым духом расплачиваться? И ты, безумное дитя, пойдешь в Марсель порожняком? – Леонард метался из угла в угол, и мелкие монетки, нашитые по краям пестрой шали, позвякивали о его плечи при каждом развороте.  
\- Не совсем. Мне тут Парсонс, ты ведь помнишь Парсонса, привел какого-то ученого итальяшку. Он хочет нанять мой бриг на пару месяцев для исследования живности на островах.  
\- Еще лучше! Ты собираешься ползать между островами с контрабандными ценностями в трюме и посторонним человеком на борту?! – гневно прошипел МакКой, не забыв, впрочем, понизить голос.  
\- Я тебя умоляю, этот высокомерный ученый сухарь и носа в трюм не сунет! И к тому же, цена вопроса поможет мне несколько исправить ситуацию, – он протянул подельнику листок с расчетами.  
МакКой рухнул в соседнее кресло, закурил тонкую сигару и углубился в вычисления. Увидев, что друг немного успокоился, Джим перешел ко второму раунду.  
\- Я понимаю, что на специи этого не хватит. Но ведь можно закупить что-нибудь другое, попроще, – он с надеждой посмотрел на Леонарда.  
\- Джим, я капитан, а не доктор! Лечение твоего идиотизма не входит в мои обязанности, -  
он выдохнул колечко ароматного дыма и задумчиво произнёс: – На специи не хватит, ты прав. Зато хватит на чай.  
\- Да я на пошлинах разорюсь, – опешил Джим.  
\- Нет, если отправишься за товаром на Лемнос. Голландцы там сбывают по дешевке чай, закупленный в Турции, а опустевшие мешки заполняют куда более прибыльной травкой, смешивая её с остатками чайного листа.  
– Чтобы запудрить мозги таможенникам на Гибралтаре, - понимающе улыбнулся Кирк. – А что ты, кстати, мне привез?  
\- На сей раз только это, - Леонард открыл маленький сундучок и извлёк оттуда статуэтку кошки в натуральную величину. Золотая шкурка восточной красавицы была сплошь покрыта иероглифами, исписана была и невысокая мраморная подставка. – Относится к эпохе Александра Великого. В сложившихся обстоятельствах даже к лучшему, что я не смог разжиться ничем покрупнее.  
\- Да уж, Боунз, прах, мумиё и прочие царские останки нам сейчас были бы некстати, – ухмыльнулся юноша.  
\- Смейся, смейся, ты в очередной раз выкрутился. Угостишь друга чем-нибудь в благодарность за своевременное спасение твоей шкуры?  
Партнёры полезли в шкаф одновременно, и МакКой едва успел подхватить скатившуюся с полки бутылку.  
\- О, а это что? Надо же, какая красотка, – и он отошел к окну, разглядывая изящный кораблик, мастерски спрятанный в бутылку из-под шотландского скотча.  
\- «Энтрепра-айз», - протянул Джим, любуясь высокой кормой и плавными обводами бортов хрупкого фрегата. – Дерзкая мечта. Она стала бы прекраснейшим из кораблей, если бы когда-нибудь коснулась воды. Мне ее, кажется, кто-то из партнёров по игре всучил, в качестве утешительного приза. Издевался, не иначе.  
Он поставил сосуд на стол, бережно подперев лоцией и секстантом, чтобы судёнышко лучше было видно.  
\- Я думаю, полная бутылка бордо утешит тебя, – рассмеялся МакКой, откупоривая найденное вино.

После ухода МакКоя прошел уже почти час, а в бокале Джима по прежнему плескался последний глоток бордо. Слегка помутневшим взором капитан гипнотизировал корабль в бутылке. Нет, он любил свой «Кальвадос», маленький юркий бриг был именно тем, что нужно при экстравагантной профессии контрабандиста. А гордой «Энтерпрайз» он просто любовался, как произведением искусства.  
\- За тебя, несравненная, вечно далёкая и вечно близкая, - мужчина коснулся бокалом горлышка бутылки и допил остатки вина.  
\- М`г бы и мне предл`жить! - услышал он возмущенный голос. - Все-т`ки я десять лет пр`сидел в этой б`тылке. Р`ботка непыльная, я не спорю, но за эт` время исп`рились даже те жалкие три капли виски, что оставил наш боцм`н!  
Капина Кирк зажмурился, помотал головой, ещё раз проклял коварный вчерашний кальян, но рыжеватому субьекту, внезапно обнаружившемуся в каюте, было хоть бы хны. Мужик с интересом огляделся вокруг, уселся на край стола (капитанского стола, между прочим!) и принялся болтать ногами.  
\- Ну т`к что, малый?  
Джим благоразумно решил с галлюцинацией не спорить и достал из шкафа запасную бутылку и чистый стакан. Минуту спустя незнакомец вертел стакан в руках, одобрительно изучая на просвет янтарную жидкость.  
\- Д`вай на бруд`ршафт? – предложил он. - Я М`нтгомери Скотт, можешь звать меня Скотти. Кор`бельный плотник в отпуску.  
\- Джеймс Т. Кирк, капитан "Кальвадоса", - Джим послушно чокнулся с собеседником и опрокинул виски в себя.  
\- Ох, пр`стите, сэр, - плотник явно смутился и слез наконец со стола.  
У капитана уже слегка шумело в голове, и разводить церемонии не хотелось. Тем более с плодом собственной, хоть и захворавшей не ко времени, фантазии.  
\- Да ладно, садись. И давай еще по одной.  
Скотти несмело взял предложенный стакан.  
\- Будем зд`ровы?  
\- Обязательно будем! – откликнулся Джим.

Полбутылки спустя атмосфера стала более доверительной.  
\- Ты п`нимаешь, я же не мог ее бросить, - объяснял Скотти, с любовью оглядывая крохотный фрегат. – Врать не буду, не я ее строил. Но уж чинил не раз. Я знаю каждый гвоздь в ее обшивке и каждый скол на планшире. И к`гда мой кэп пр`играл пари Бронзовому Полумесяцу и должен был отдать к`рабль, я один отк`зался уходить. Хоть джинном, хоть чёртом – всё р`вно, не жизнь мне без неё. О, кстати, з`памятовал: у тебя есть три желания!  
Джим задумался. Просить помощи в делах было откровенно скучно, да и выпитое настраивало на меланхолический лад. Мыслить надо было глобально.  
\- Знаешь, Скотти, - начал он, - кто самые одинокие люди на свете? Не знаешь. А это мы, капитаны! Субординация и устав, чтоб их! А так хочется иногда, чтоб был рядом кто-то, кому можно просто открыть душу. И не думать о том, что тебе завтра, возможно, придется отправлять этого человека в бой. Что ты свой авторитет уронишь или, не дай бог, тебя начнут жалеть.  
\- Эх, кэп, р`скрою тебе страшную тайну, – покачал головой Скотти. – Для эт`го и нужны друзья.  
\- Мой друг – капитан вон той шебеки, - Джим махнул рукой на видневшийся из окна красный корпус. - Пересекаемся раз в три месяца. Мне мало. Тебе вон хорошо, у тебя «Энтерпрайз», а мне так не хватает тепла и ласки.  
\- Ну тогда… - Скотти задумчиво скользнул взглядом по немудрёной обстановке, а потом улыбнулся хитро. – Будет исполнено!  
И растворился в воздухе с тихим звоном.  
Капитан потянулся, потер ладонями лицо и взъерошил светлую шевелюру, и без того к ночи лишившуюся всяких следов завивки. День выдался сумасшедший, и Джим был откровенно рад его окончанию. Он быстренько сбросил лишнюю одежду, сапоги и завалился на кровать. Стояла глубокая ночь, волны мерно плескали о борт, да над головой раздавались шаги вахтенного. Привычные звуки успокаивали и усыпляли капитана. Тем внезапнее прозвучало в тишине каюты недоуменное:  
\- Мяу?  
Кирк вскочил с постели и поспешно зажег свечу. Второй раз мяукнули уже возмущённо, и немудрено: какой бы тонкой и легкой ни была эта золотистая в крапинку кошка, усидеть истуканчиком на маленькой мраморной подставке ей было трудно, поскольку лапы и хвост отказывались там помещаться. Надеясь, что всё это ему снится, капитан храбро шагнул к столу – потыкать в бывшую статуэтку пальцем. Та смерила его высокомерным взглядом зеленых глаз и слезла с подставки. Прошла по столу, брезгливо поднимая тонкие лапы, и демонстративно попыталась опрокинуть чернильницу. Джим, предвидя скорую участь лоции, барометра и секстанта, сгреб животное на руки. Кошка, как будто ей того и было надо, довольно лизнула его в подбородок и уютно размурчалась.  
\- Ну, Скотти, спасибо, удружил! – сказал Джим в пространство.  
Потом придавил бумаги тяжёлой подставкой – не пропадать же добру. И пошел спать в обнимку с волшебным, но дружелюбным существом.

 

23 сентября 1756 года. Стамбул

День капитана Кирка начался без двадцати девять. Голова раскалывалась второе утро подряд, вызывая опасения, что это войдет у нее в привычку. К счастью, проблему помог решить хорошей кофе, так что к приходу синьора Грацци Джим был уже в состоянии сосредоточиться на лоции Эгейского моря. Пообщавшись с высокомерным итальянцем часок, он начал подумывать о том, чтобы стрясти с него еще пару сотен гиней сверху уговоренного гонорара: за исключительное занудство.  
В десять на «Кальвадос» нагрянули османы. Толстенький эфенди сунул под нос разгневанному капитану потрепанный донос невнятного содержания, а бравые таможенные крысы ринулись осматривать трюм. Кирк поискал глазами итальянца - намекнуть, что пора бы тому слинять с корабля, но Спано невозмутимо наблюдал за суетой с неприкосновенной высоты квартдека, а на руках у него мурлыкала золотистая кошка. Как видно, они проводили время к полному взаимному удовольствию. Джим едва удержался от смеха.  
\- Вы покинете город, как только закончите погрузку провианта, - прошипел эфенди, раздосадованный тем, что у наглого христианина не оказалось ни одного запрещённого товара. - Хотя я не думаю, что в свете последних событий ваши сборы в дорогу будут продолжительными.  
\- Синьор Грацци, у вас есть время до вечера, чтобы вернуться на корабль с багажом, - Кирк ухмыльнулся. - Сами видите, без денег мне тут не рады. Успеете?  
\- Несомненно, капитан, - итальянец кивнул, на миг прикрыв полями шляпы лукавые глаза. - Позвольте же мне теперь откланяться.

На пришвартованной неподалёку "Джоанне" капитан МакКой не находил себе места. Он был не понаслышке знаком с османскими таможенниками, у которых был два главных недостатка: придирчивость и пронырливость. Поэтому, увидев, как непрошенные гости уходят восвояси, и поймав ослепительную улыбку Джима, друг вздохнул с большим облегчением.  
Тем же вечером, распустив белоснежные паруса, "Кальвадос" уходил навстречу закату. Почти незаметный в солнечных лучах, с его палубы взлетел серый голубь.  
\- Мой капитан, - худощавый японец с поклоном протянул свиточек папируса.  
\- Какие новости в порту, Сулу? - спросил МакКой, разворачивая послание. Оно оказалось донельзя лаконичным: "Эвбея, 28".  
\- Служащий таможни разговаривал с мальтийским рыцарем в подворотне у Египетского рынка, и передал ему пухленький мешочек. Мальтиец был чем-то недоволен.  
\- Спасибо, Сулу. Распорядись увеличить запасы провианта, мы немного прогуляемся по островам, а уж потом поплывём в Египет. Я вернусь к утру.  
\- Капитан, - Сулу поклонился ему вслед.  
Несколько лет назад МакКоя угораздило спасти японцу жизнь, автоматически став его ондзином. Служба в качестве старпома, равно как то и дело случавшиеся бои спина к спине, по словам Сулу, долга не покрывали. Леонарду же казалось, что товарищу просто доставляет удовольствие мотаться по морям в хорошей компании.

Под сенью Бронзового Полумесяца всегда тихо. Игральные кости постукивают о бронзовые стенки стаканчиков, мелодично булькает пар в колбе кальяна, серебряные монетки с легким перезвоном скользят по плечам. Он играет и ждет.  
\- Говорят, тебе везет сегодня, капитан Альсам.  
\- Сиюминутная удача несравнима с накопленной годами мудростью, - Леонард поднимается на ноги и приветствует хрупкую женщину поклоном. - Окажи мне честь, несравненная, сыграй со мной.  
По мановению тонкой руки слуги приносят свежий чай и особые кости. Черный кожаный стаканчик стал совсем мягким от прикосновений сотен рук, а сами кубики пожелтели от времени. Она трижды встряхивает стаканчик, и золотые браслеты на запястьях отбивают жесткий ритм.  
\- Восемь. Что ты ставишь на кон, капитан?  
\- Свою славу, - одно резкое движение, и кости летят на стол. - Девять. Что искали мальтийцы на борту "Кальвадоса"?  
\- Золотую кошку Александра.  
Кости переходят из рук в руки  
\- Шесть. Что ты ставишь на кон, пират?  
\- Свою удачу, - он улыбается уголками губ. - Восемь. Что им в той кошке?  
\- Она скрывает путь к сокровищу Великого.  
На миг они соприкасаются руками, и он в который раз поражается жару длинных смуглых пальцев.  
\- Десять. Что ты ставишь на кон, человек?  
\- Прости, несравненная, - он с поклоном встает из-за стола. - Свою голову я заложу как-нибудь в другой раз.

И к ней пояснения  
Тюнкау – Tuncay - Бронзовый месяц (абсолютно реальное турецкое имя, правда, мужское)  
عظم - вот эта кракозябра обозначает кость по арабски, и произносится как "альсума»  
Планширь - горизонтальный деревянный брус в верхней части фальшборта. Планширь служит наподобие верхней планки перил на балконе.  
Бриг - (англ. brig) — двухмачтовое судно с прямым парусным вооружением фок-мачты и грот-мачты, но с одним косым гафельным парусом на гроте — грота-гаф-триселем.  
Шебека - парусно-гребное трёхмачтовое судно с косыми парусами.  
Шканцы — помост или палуба парусного судна на один уровень выше шкафута, в корму от него, где находились вахтенные офицеры и устанавливались компасы. Позднее шканцами называли часть верхней палубы военного корабля между грот- и бизань-мачтами. Шканцы считались почётным местом на корабле: там зачитывались перед строем манифесты, приказы, приговоры. На шканцах запрещалось садиться и курить всем, кроме командира (капитана) корабля и флагмана.

 

Глава номер два  
25 сентября 1756 года, Лемнос.

Стоявшее в зените солнце заливало жаром белоснежные домики, неровной толпой взбегавшие к вершине порыжевшего за лето холма. Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк, сидя под полосатым навесом маленького трактира, потягивал холодное вино и пытался расслабиться. Но взгляд его то и дело возвращался к двум пришвартованным в бухте кораблям – «Кальвадосу» и маленькому золотистому шлюпу с красивым именем «Аврора».

Утром, еще на подходе к голландскому кораблю, Кирк услышал, как глубокий мужской голос мурлычет веселую песню, периодически подхватываемую другими голосами. Но стоило визитёру спросить у вахтенного разрешения подняться на борт, как пение стихло. И, судя по взглядам матросов, Джим был здесь лишним. Капитан вообще не снизошел до разговора с ним, а кудрявый загорелый блондин, оказавшийся старпомом, с видимым неудовольствием отложил гитару, но сотрудничать отказался наотрез. Даже имя знаменитого капитана Альсама не произвело должного эффекта.  
Кирку впору было приуныть, как вдруг ситуацию спас праздно шатавшийся по причалу наниматель "Кальвадоса". Грацци с мандолиной за плечом подошел к вахтенному, стоявшему у трапа, и сложил ладони перед собой в странном жесте, поставив одну на другую. Матрос ответил ему тем же, а затем спросил по-голландски:  
\- Zijn we vrij?  
\- Wind vrije, – с непрошибаемым спокойствием подтвердил Спано.  
\- Wind - оnze vrijheid! – обрадовался вахтенный.  
Моряки обступили натуралиста, наперебой приветствуя его тем же таинственным манером. Слово за слово, и каких-нибудь четверть часа спустя Джим уже сидел рядом с капитаном Ван дер Вилем с кружкой грога в руке и внимал музыкантам. Старпом на своей испанской гитаре задавал ритм, а Спок, лаская мандолину переборами, плёл по этой канве мудрёные кружева.  
\- Хотите? Это лучше табака, - Ван дер Виль протянул Кирку курительную трубку.  
\- Благодарю вас, но я, пожалуй, воздержусь, - учтиво ответил Джим, с некоторых пор относившийся с подозрением ко всем одурманивающим веществам, кроме алкоголя. – Завтра мне вставать засветло.  
\- Спой, дядя Янсен! – попросил юнга.  
\- Что петь-то? – отозвался старпом.  
\- «Эй, капитан»!  
\- Знаете эту песню, синьор Грацци? Она в «ре мажор», очень простая.  
\- Начинайте, я подстроюсь, - пообещал Спано.  
И Янсен вдарил по струнам, и завёл, а его товарищи подхватили:

Эй, капитан, эй!  
Полный стакан лей,  
Держи нараспашку грудь,  
И где бы ты ни был – будь!  
Смелей на семи волнах,  
А после в лоскутных снах

Являйся каждому городу,  
А чтобы везде успеть,  
Хватай свой ветер за бороду,  
Он знает, куда лететь!

Переговоры прошли как по маслу, так что теперь капитан Кирк, сидя в тенечке, наблюдал за тем, как матросы обоих кораблей таскают мешки с чаем в трюмы «Кальвадоса». И думал, как можно вежливо сформулировать вопрос: «Что это, к чёртовой бабушке, было?»  
\- Это люди вольного ветра, капитан, - Грацци приблизился к столику почти бесшумно.  
\- Прошу вас, присаживайтесь, - предложил Кирк, радуясь, что учёный сам заговорил на эту тему.  
Спано благодарно кивнул и сел, оберегая мандолину.  
\- Час уже слишком поздний для вылазки в горы, - пояснил он. - Я собирался сперва просто уйти за город и позаниматься на свежем воздухе, не отвлекая вашу команду.  
\- Расскажите мне о ребятах с "Авроры", - попросил Джим. – Они не похожи на тех мрачных святош, с которыми мне доводилось торговать раньше. Не знаю, что в них было неприятней: крайняя скупость или полная уверенность в том, что Спаситель умер только и исключительно ради них.  
\- Вы встречались с адептами кальвинизма, скорее всего, – кивнул всезнающий синьор. – Чересчур суровая религия даже на мой взгляд. Презирать земные радости по меньшей мере нелогично. Что до наших новых знакомцев, они – беглецы и бунтари. Когда в Нидерландах введён был налог на воздух, эти славные люди покинули родину, пустившись на поиски Эдема, земли вольного ветра.  
\- А их приветствие, должно быть, имеет какой-то тайный смысл? Клянусь, я никому не скажу.  
\- Это своего рода опознавательный знак, - Спано понизил голос. - Называется «парус».

 

28 сентября 1756 года, Эвбея.

Место для тайных встреч контрабандисты нашли давно. Небольшая пещера в холмах, поросших серебряными тысячелетними оливами и стройными темными кипарисами, не привлекала даже пастухов, такими крутыми были окружавшие её склоны. Зато внутри при необходимости могла укрыться довольно большая компания. Но на сей раз людей здесь было только двое.  
\- Ну и что ты хотел мне сообщить? - МакКой осекся на полуслове, увидев на руках у Джима золотую кошку. Живую. - Это... что?  
\- Только обещай, что ты попытаешься мне поверить! – Кирк в меру способностей состроил умоляющую мордашку и начал излагать.  
\- …так что теперь она у меня в каюте живёт. Что молчишь?  
Леонард стащил у себя с головы пеструю шаль и взъерошил темную шевелюру  
\- А что мне сказать? Я примчался сюда, чтобы забрать уникальный артефакт, на котором отмечена дорога к сокровищам Александра Македонского, и за которым охотится весь Мальтийский орден. И что я обрёл? Совершенно невероятную историю, друга, в здравомыслии которого я начал сомневаться всего пару недель назад, хотя стоило бы раньше, и ожившую статуэтку вдобавок. Впрочем, это, может быть, и к лучшему, - протянул он задумчиво. – Женщинам нравится изящное и пушистое.  
\- Это ты о чем? - не уловил связи Джим.  
\- Есть у меня на Корфу одна знакомая дама, знаток древнеегипетского. Умна как бес, свежа, как дамасская роза, язычок – что её шипы. Настоящая, ласковая кошка ей скорее придется по душе.  
\- Познакомишь?  
\- О, нет, мой дорогой, эта красотка тебе не по зубам, - улыбнулся МакКой. - Повзрослей сначала.  
Леонард забрал кошку к себе на колени и стал чесать ей живот. По прошествии нескольких минут мужчина с трудом выдрал себя из блаженнного состояния, близкого к медитации, и вернулся к делам насущным, заодно стащив с небес прибалдевшего от мелодичного мурлыканья Джима.  
\- Что с чаем?  
\- Нормально, уже рассчитались и всё погрузили.  
\- А итальянец твой?  
\- А итальянец оказался знатоком ветреной религии этих скитальцев, совершенно обаял их капитана и составил прелестный дуэт со старпомом. Не ожидал от него.  
\- Правильно, пусть пользу приносит, - одобрил МакКой. – Есть ещё что-то, что нам нужно обсудить, прежде чем я уйду восвояси?  
\- Да, Боунз, - Кирк нахмурился, собираясь с мыслями. - Меня беспокоит этот Спано. Он может оказаться совсем не тем, за кого себя выдает. Вчера у меня юнга вязал шлюпку и неправильно закрепил фалинь.  
\- Если б она оборвались во время шторма - мало бы не показалось! - кивнул МакКой. - И?  
\- Я уж собрался устроить парню разнос, но не успел. Наш пассажир подошел к борту с подзорной трубой, вроде за бакланами понаблюдать, и потихоньку перевязал все, как надо.  
\- Знает морское дело, не смог оставить беспорядок, но не сообщил тебе об ошибке? - понял Леонард.  
\- Выходит, что так. Что ты думаешь?  
\- Для начала – что он хороший парень, хотя и педант, - МакКой почесал нос. – Но на всякий случай тебе стоит последить за ним. Только не паникуй, мелкий. Ты везешь честный груз и честно выполняешь работу, за которую тебе платят.  
Он накинул на плечи пеструю шаль, подхватил кошку и пошел к выходу.  
\- Да, и смотри мне, не спусти два оставшихся желания!

 

5 октября 1756 года, Наксос.

«…таким образом, флора острова Наксос в общих чертах сходна с таковой островов Лесбос и Хиос. Животный мир также типичен для греческого архипелага. Заслуживают упоминания лежбища морского котика на побережье и небольшие популяции эндемичного вида полорогих, а именно - Capra aegagrus…»  
Спано оторвался от дневника, который сосредоточенно писал уже почти час, и принялся разминать затекшие плечи. Несмотря на раннее утро, было жарковато. К счастью для светлой кожи учёного, раскидистое лимонное дерево давало густую тень. На ветку росшего рядом аккуратного мирта присела черная птичка с красным хохолком. Спано, обреченно вздохнув, дописал в дневник: "на острове отмечены представители вида Serinus pusillus". В конце фразы он поставил жирную точку.  
Затем итальянец огляделся по сторонам и достал из сумки чистое перо. Сорвав с ветки прошлогодний спелый лимон, он разрезал плод пополам, аккуратно выжал сок в прихваченный с корабля бронзовый стаканчик, и начал заполнять промежутки между строками мелким убористым почерком.  
« О. Наксос. 37°5’24’’сш 25° 35’40’’вд обнаружена стоянка каперов испанского флота. На момент осмотра в бухте стояли шлюп о 14 пушках и две десятипушечные галеры. Вполне вероятно наличие связи между каперами и людьми из окружения бея, если не с ним самим. Рекомендую направить специального агента для уточнения этого вопроса, так как для меня дальнейшее пребывание вблизи имения бея не представляется возможным. Кроме того…»  
И так почти невидимые строчки быстро высыхали под тёплым сентябрьским солнцем, надежно скрывая от любопытных глаз, случись им увидать тетрадь, истинную сущность синьора Грацци.

Времяпрепровождение капитана Кирка было, возможно, не столь продуктивным, зато куда более приятным. Безо всякой цели Джим брел, куда глаза глядят, пока не вышел на обрывистый берег маленькой бухточки. Да так там и остался, притаившись под густым лавровым кустом, ибо взору его открылось зрелище, достойное кисти любого художника. Компания фигуристых, белокожих и смуглых девушек, небрежно задрапированных в нечто из полупрозрачной ткани, весело плескалась в лазурных морских волнах. Суетившийся на берегу евнух, как и пара охранников, гордо стоявших у единственного спуска в бухту, одним своим видом намекали, что попытка познакомиться с любой из наяд станет последней в жизни зарвавшегося наглеца. К счастью, у Джеймса Кирка хватило ума ограничиться созерцанием издалека. Перед ним, судя по всему, были жёны или наложницы бея, а значит, в случае успеха смерть грозила бы не только ему, но и легкомысленной девчонке.  
\- Ваше мужество, капитан, сравнимо только с вашим безрассудством, - внезапно раздалось над ухом ехидное шипение итальянца, подкравшегося, как всегда, незаметно.  
Джим резко вскочил и наверняка свалился бы с обрыва, не удержи его Спано за плечи. И пока Кирк, застигнутый врасплох, хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь подобрать слова то ли в защиту собственной чести, то ли в оправдание любопытства, Грацци продолжил все тем же тихим шепотом:  
\- Я, конечно, верю, что вы и в мыслях не держали ничего дурного, но, боюсь, вон тем охранникам вы просто не успеете этого объяснить.  
Отважный капитан прикинул расстояние до четверки солдат, бодро рысившей в их сторону, оценил размеры кривых ятаганов и рванул в прямо противоположном направлении.  
\- Нам, туда, вниз! - выкрикнул на бегу учёный, у которого даже дыхание не сбилось.  
\- Но поверху проще, - возразил Кирк.  
\- Здесь крутая тропинка, отбиваться будет легче, - новоявленный штурман притормозил капитана чуть ли не за шкирку.  
Джим и Спано чуть спустились по тропке, выбирая более-менее ровное место. Недалеко, в соседней бухточке покачивался на волнах их ялик. Но добраться до него, и уж тем более отчалить от берега двое явно не успевали. Привычные к жаркому климату и одетые по сезону местные солдаты выигрывали этот забег у европейцев, упакованных в плотные узкие камзолы.  
\- Подумаешь, телохранители местного султанчика, - Кирк старался отдышаться перед боем и заодно успокаивал если не товарища, то себя.  
\- Не султана, а бея. И фехтуют они чертовски ловко, – поделился Грацци.  
\- Вы-то откуда знаете?  
\- Доводилось пару раз... слышать.

А потом время разговоров закончилось. На счету у молодого капитана были и дуэли, и стычки в темных подворотнях. Но отчаянный бой не на жизнь, а насмерть оказался для него первым, и запомнился он как-то кусками. Вот ятаган летит сверху в лицо, подхватить на лезвие даги и отвести. Выпад, укол в левый нижний угол - уфф, удачный, а теперь уход. Каблук скользит по мелким камешкам, удержать равновесие, прогнуться под клинок противника. Трижды прав был южанин, выбирая это место. На открытом – не отбились бы. Справа – скала, слева сражается Спано. Широкие небрежные перехваты, глубокие выпады, вот вам итальянская школа во всей красе. И не видит парень, не может увидеть, как откуда-то сбоку к нему протискивается клинок третьего ятагана. Отбить резко вверх. Попытаться сдуть лезущую в глаза прядь волос, и тут же (да к черту правила!) сгрести горсть песка со склона да швырнуть в лицо противнику. В два отчаянных прыжка, практически спиной вперед вылететь, наконец, на пляж, свистнуть команде ялика: увидят ли? И обрадоваться, как любимой сестре, просвистевшей мимо уха пуле.

\- Должен признать, капитан, вы были на высоте, - итальянец был спокоен, словно ничего и не произошло, только челка липла к вспотевшему лбу.  
\- Должен признать, что тоже не ожидал от вас подобных, хмм, действий, – Джим попытался ответить ему в тон, хотя все еще не мог выровнять дыхание.  
Капитан обессиленно откинулся на корму ялика и позволил себе закрыть глаза. Сейчас бы ещё что-то сказать этому чудику, что-то очень хорошее, и плевать, поймёт ли.  
\- Знаете, синьор Спано, - смело начал Джим, - после всего случившегося...  
\- Спок, - оборвал его итальянец.  
\- Простите?  
\- После всего случившегося, капитан, я думаю, вы можете называть меня домашним именем: Спок, - Кирк готов был поклясться, что Грацци в кои-то веки улыбается от души. - Ведь мы сражались вместе!

 

7 октября 1756 года, Корфу.

На картах личной вселенной капитана МакКоя Корфу значился как Остров Спокойствия. По сравнению с бурными водами Эгейского моря, которые делили заносчивые турки, хитроумные мальтийцы, непоседливые русские и вообще непонятно что здесь забывшие англичане, этот гордый остров, находившийся под властью Венецианской республики, был средоточием мира и законопослушания. Поэтому Леонард, от природы склонный к паранойе, шел по Корфу один. Ну, если не считать кошки, что-то недовольно бурчавшей из глубин наплечной сумки. Человек её понимал и даже сочувствовал, но руки на всякий случай предпочитал держать свободными и поближе к пистолетам. Ночь выдалась влажная и безветренная, звезды подсвечивали серебром песчаную тропинку, цикады стрекотали о чем-то своем, а совы бесшумно шныряли между черных обелисков-кипарисов. В кои-то веки МакКой наслаждался прогулкой.  
Вскоре к лесным звукам добавилось пение. Мягкий, глубокий женский голос под аккомпанемент лиры негромко выводил колыбельную на новогреческом. Под прикрытием пышных кустов гибискуса Леонард подкрался к маленькому домику и заглянул в окно. Девушка в белом платье, похожая на ожившую эбеновую статуэтку, перебирала струны, иногда подглядывая в лежавшие на столе ноты. Закончив песню, она отложила инструмент и повернулась к окну  
\- И долго ты собираешься там прятаться?  
\- Прости, несравненная, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся Боунз, - Заслушался и не хотел тебе мешать.  
\- Ладно, заходи уж, - вздохнула красавица. - Наверняка опять приволок мне какие-нибудь пыльные древности?  
\- Что есть, то есть, Ниота, – покаянно развел руками МакКой, а затем легко перемахнул через подоконник. – Правда, на сей раз не такие уж пыльные, взгляни сама.  
Как и следовало ожидать, капитан был обвинён в мучительстве над невинной зверюшкой, а последняя – выпущена из сумки, обласкана и затискана. Потом в девушке восторжествовал ученый, распознавший в пятнышках на золотой шкурке демотическое письмо. Кошка была зафиксирована на месте с помощью свежеприготовленного софрито, а Леонард назначен канделябром, пока Ниота, вооружившись лупой и пером, расшифровывала тысячелетнюю загадку. Ближе к утру уставшая девушка вынесла окончательный вердикт:  
\- Это действительно описание маршрута, как ты и предполагал. Здесь сказано о горах, реках и ущельях, но нет ни одного географического названия. Не хватает отправной точки. Есть идеи, на чем она может быть указана?  
Капитан Альасм помянул незлым тихим словом сперва бестолкового напарника, который забыл отдать ему подставку от статуэтки, а затем – не менее бестолкового себя.  
\- Одна идея есть.

Пояснения к главе  
Фалинь — трос, закреплённый за носовой или кормовой рым шлюпки. Служит для привязывания шлюпки к пристани, судну или т.п.  
Налог на ветер действительно был принят в Голландии. Уплата его гарантировала, что перед вашей мельницей никто не поставит другую и, таким образом, не перекроет вам доступ ветра.  
Демотическое письмо (устар. энхориальное письмо) — одна из форм египетского письма, применявшихся для записи текстов на поздних стадиях египетского языка.  
Софрито - нечто вроде соуса из телятины. По утверждению Википедии – любимое блюдо на Корфу. Первый автор его там, правда, не встречал.

 

Глава номер три  
12 октября 1756 года, Родос.

Капитан и синьор Грацци при полном одобрении экипажа решили посвятить пару дней исследованию морской фауны. Суша сушей, но «Кальвадосу» и без того пришлось простоять на якоре большую часть двухнедельного плавания, что потихоньку начало бесить матросов. Порты, как назло, попадались какие-то мелкие и тихие. Ни выпить как следует, ни подраться, ни культурно отдохнуть.  
И вот теперь, обследовав южную оконечность Родоса, «Кальвадос» шел вдоль западного берега острова на север. Попутный ветер подгонял корабль, команда наслаждалась приятной погодой и заслуженным ничегонеделаньем под присмотром старпома, а капитан и его ученый друг наносили на карту отмель, где накануне здорово ловилась кефаль.  
\- Капитан, сэр, взгляните, - молоденький мичман Чехов, охотно откликавшийся на странное звание "гардемарин", указывал назад по ходу корабля, протягивая капитану подзорную трубу.  
Но Джиму не понадобилась оптика, чтобы опознать колючие кресты на парусах фрегата, выворачивавшего из-за мыса Арменистис. Мальтийцы все-таки настигли добычу, и под черным вымпелом на их грот-мачте развернулись флаги, велевшие лечь в дрейф.  
Капитан Кирк недовольно скривил губы: не в его характере было сдаваться, но вести в бой четырнадцатипушечный торговый бриг против сорокапушечного военного фрегата было форменным самоубийством.  
Стоявший рядом Грацци тем временем внимательно разглядывал противника в подзорную трубу. Наконец, выяснив все интересовавшие его детали, пассажир повернулся к капитану. Джим напрягся, ожидая совета сдаться и морщась при мысли, что ему сейчас придется указывать новому другу, кто здесь главный.  
\- Будучи подданным Британской короны, - начал Спок, и Джим задержал дыхание, – вы имеете полное право проигнорировать их требования. Бальи Марчезе Симонетти известен своим вероломством и не склонен решать дело миром.  
Кирк встретил фырканьем плюхнувшееся за кормой – пока что за кормой – грузное ядро.  
\- Свистать всех наверх, ставить все паруса! Уваливайте под ветер, попробуем оторваться.  
На бриге поднялась организованная суета, а Джим с внезапной благодарностью вспомнил отца, который настаивал на том, чтобы команда проводила уйму времени в тренировках, маневрах и учениях. Пусть «Кальвадос» и не военный корабль, но пушкари и марсовые свое дело знают.  
\- Капитан, капитан! - гардемарин чуть ли не прыгал на месте, пытаясь привлечь внимание Джима.  
\- Что у вас, Чехов?  
\- Сэр, вот смотрите: если мы пройдем курсом бакштаг до траверза Панаи, а затем совершим резкий поворот фордевинд, то сможем вписаться между островами Алимния и Халкия, - затараторил мальчишка, активно помогая себе жестами. - Там много мелких островков и отмелей, и мальтийцы не решатся соваться туда без хорошей лоции. А мы уже в прошлом году обследовали эти воды, помните?  
Прикинув шансы на выживание при бегстве по прямой и найдя их равными нулю, Кирк улыбнулся юному дарованию.  
\- Может получиться! Мистер Чехов, займите место рулевого.  
\- Есть, сэр!  
Юноша встал у штурвала, и капитан застыл рядом, косясь попеременно то на береговую линию, то на корабль позади. Скорость у легкого брига действительно была больше, но Джим не хотел дожидаться момента, когда рассерженный неповиновением противника рыцарь-капитан решит, что, если уж драгоценную кошку нельзя отнять, её запросто можно утопить вместе с контрабандистами.  
Минутой спустя за кормой «Кальвадоса» приводнились еще два ядра, на сей раз чуть ближе.  
\- А носовые пушки у него слабоваты, – меланхолично прокомментировал Спок.  
Джим покосился на невозмутимого итальянца и покачал головой.  
\- Нам хватит, в повороте потеряем скорость и подставимся бортом. Хотя... если обстрелять их из наших орудий, может получиться неплохая дымовая завеса.  
Самое тяжелое в бою - это ждать, кусать губы и держать марку. В такие моменты создается впечатление, что вся команда - один натянутый нерв.  
\- Орудия левого борта, готовься. Не зевать на парусах!  
Кирк высмотрел по левому борту местечко поглубже, еще раз прикинул расстояние до мальтийца, и про себя помолился леди Удаче.  
\- Уваливаем под ветер!  
Тяжелый грота-гик прошел над кормой, паруса захлопали, выгибаясь по-новому, и «Кальвадос" сменил галс, открываясь для удара.  
\- Огонь!  
Густой пороховой дым закрыл обзор с борта, пока "Кальвадос" медленно втягивался между скалистыми островками, и команде оставалось только надеяться, что фргеат не подойдёт слишком близко. На какое-то время капитану показалось, что уловка сработала. Но потом стало ясно, что мальтиец, чуть сбавив скорость, все же преследует их.  
Джим понимал, что выбрал рискованный манёвр: лавировка между островами - всегда экстремальная проверка для парусной бригады. Но команда горела веселою злостью и, кажется, собиралась вытянуть погоню на одном кураже. Расстояние между кораблями увеличивалось, но медленно. Капитан напряженно изучал срочно откопанную в закромах лоцию, прокладывая оптимальный маршрут, когда его отвлек крик марсового:  
\- Вижу судно слева по курсу!  
И правда, из-за острова слева по борту, вовсю используя преимущество косых парусов, встречным курсом выходила шебека. И, пока Джим пытался соотнести хорошо знакомый алый корпус с османским флагом, красовавшимся на её гроте, открыла огонь по старому приятелю. Впрочем, пушки были наведены со столь значительным перелетом, что будь это взаправду, не сносить бы канониру бестолковой головы. А с носа корабля многообещающе потрясал ятаганом грозный капитан Альсам.  
\- Заряжай холостыми! - рявкнул Джим, дождался, пока дорогой друг подойдет поближе и скомандовал: – Огонь!  
В дыму корабли сошлись борт в борт, и на «Кальвадос» полетели абордажные крючья. С воинственными криками на разных языках абордажная команда ломанулась в распростертые объятия защитников. Капитан МакКой в числе первых перемахнул через планширь и с плеча обрушил ятаган мимо чьей-то головы. Обладатель оной весело сверкнул черными и глазами и легко спустил удар вдоль своего клинка.  
\- Джим на корме, - сообщил Спано удивленному МакКою. - Вам стоит пробраться к нему!  
Просочившись сквозь невероятное сражение, трое собрались у руля. Ситуация сложилась патовая: настырный мальтиец отошел подальше, чтобы не подвернуться под горячую руку, но терять сражающиеся корабли из виду, похоже, не собирался.  
\- Надолго этого фарса не хватит! – крикнул Спано. - Чудо, что они вообще купились.  
\- Чудо, что я здесь вовремя оказался! - огрызнулся Леонард.  
А Джим, осененный блестящей идеей, с воплем: «Ну конечно! Чудо!» - метнулся в свою каюту. Когда следом ворвались его товарищи, он уже выдергивал пробку из первой попавшейся бутылки. МакКой быстро сунул Кирку в руки полный стакан, а Грацци откопал среди бумаг на столе заветную бутылочку с «Энтерпрайз». На фоне ора и лязга, доносившихся с на палубы, звон стекла о стекло получился почти неслышным.  
\- О, весело тут у вас! - оценил джинн, материализовавшись. - С`зрели для вт`рого желания, сэр?  
\- Скотти, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы они о нас забыли! – Джим махнул рукой в сторону вражеского судна.  
\- Так точно, капитан!  
И чудо свершилось. Ну сами подумайте, господа, какое дело кавалеру Большого креста чести и преданности до каких-то пиратов, сцепившихся не пойми из-за чего?  
Стоя на корме «Кальвадоса», соратники ошалело наблюдали, как фрегат медленно, с достоинством лавирует к выходу в из пролива.

Чуть позже на борту «Кальвадоса» состоялся разбор полетов. Устроившись на лафете пушки и сняв камзол, Спано пытался выправить лезвие своего палаша. Привалившийся к гроту МакКой, о чей ятаган, собственно, оно и зазубрилось, демонстративно полировал муаровый клинок. А Джим увивался вокруг поднявшейся на борт Ниоты. Безуспешно, поскольку мраморная подставка для кошки интересовала девушку гораздо больше, чем молодой капитан.  
\- Из чего он у вас, сударь? – прошипел сквозь зубы Спано, сводя особо упрямую заусеницу.  
\- Дамасская сталь! - гордо ответил Леонард, любуясь светлыми прожилками на лезвии. - Нигде лучше не найдете!  
\- Вообще-то настоящий булат делают в России! – влез околачивавшийся рядом Чехов. - В Дамаске всего лишь подражатели…  
\- Джим! – Леонард в легком обалдении окликнул компаньона. – А можно я твоего мичмана убью? Он мне ятаган оскорбляет!  
\- Увы, никак нельзя! – Кирк явно обрадовался поводу оставить Ухуру в покое, не признавая своего поражения, и поддержал игру. – Пол, несмотря на свою непроизносимую фамилию – лучший штурман, что я в жизни знал!  
Стушевавшийся было гардемарин просиял от похвалы, отдал честь и ускакал подальше с капитанских глаз. Так, на всякий случай. Джиму же снова стало скучно. Азарт боя еще не прошел, энергию надо было куда-то девать.  
\- Леди и джентльмены, может, выпьем чего-нибудь в честь победы?  
Идея нашла бурную поддержку у старших офицеров обоих кораблей, а Ниота и Грации согласились поддержать компанию, но только с кофе.  
Во время откупоривания второй бутылки бургундского из капитанского неприкосновенного запаса на шканцах появился дежурный мичман.  
\- Простите, капитан, кофе кончился, - робко доложило белобрысое недоразумение.  
\- Господи, Джонас, да у нас полный трюм чая! Заварите уже хоть что-нибудь!  
Осчастливленный конкретным заданием мичман Рэнд убежал в сторону камбуза, откуда вскоре честно принес целый чайник ароматного напитка.  
\- Какой необычный чай, - сказал Грацци, отпив несколько глотков. – Хотите попробовать, Джим?  
Вечер был прохладным, чай – горячим, и вскоре к дегустации подключилась вся компания.  
Дальнейшие события воспринимались капитаном в замедленном темпе и как-то однобоко. Он видел в лучах красочного и сочного, как взрезанная слива, заката Скотти, болтавшего со Споком, словно со старым знакомым, но понятия не имел, кто и когда успел вызвать джинна. Увлечённо осязал то канаты, то рукоятки штурвала, удивляясь то шероховатости, то необычайной гладкости под пальцами. Слышал голос Леонарда, который, растянувшись на палубе, травил байки из кладоискательской или медицинской практики – не разобрать было, словно друг заговорил на каком-то экзотическом языке. Потом Кирк за каким-то дьяволом влез на марсовую площадку и, судя по обнаруженным там наутро пяти огрызкам, просидел так довольно долго, хрустя яблоками. Снимал его с высоты кто угодно, только не Грацци. Он стоял в это время на носу с Ухурой, склонившей ему голову на плечо. Если Джиму не пригрезилось, девушка учила парня свистеть.

Поясняем  
Бальи - В мальтийском ордене должность бальи соответствовала офицеру, следующему по старшинству за великим приором, и являлась старшей по отношению к командору.  
Грота-гик - то самое бревно, которым Джек Воробей снес с палубы Уилла в первых Пиратах.

Глава номер четыре  
13 октября 1756 года, Родос.

\- Как же мне это надоело! - таким стоном поприветствовал капитан Кирк очередное недоброе утро. В голове неприятно шумело, и солнечные лучи, бившие капитану прямо в лицо, только усугубляли ощущения.  
Вдобавок на столе, небрежно придавленный приснопамятным пресс-папье, лежал слегка помятый договор, скрепленный тремя, хоть и скособоченными, но все же подписями. Джим перечитал соглашение, вздохнул и приготовился было получать нагоняй от МакКоя, как вдруг осознал, что его умудренный опытом коллега, в кои-то веки, тоже влип. Новизна и несомненная приятность этой мысли взбодрили капитана, и на палубу он вышел с предвкушающей улыбкой.  
Грацци обнаружился у грота. Сидящая на бухте троса Ухура что-то показывала ему на спине кошки, довольной столь пристальным вниманием сразу двух человек. Видимо, в честь вчерашней победы итальянец позволил себе выбраться на палубу без камзола и шляпы. Но даже так, в небрежно расстегнутом жемчужном жилете, он выглядел гораздо представительнее растрепанного поутру капитана Кирка. Капитан МакКой, впрочем, немногим отличался от напарника. Примостившись на лафете кормовой пушки, он что-то читал, отчаянно зевая и ероша темные волосы.  
\- Дорогой Боунз, - вкрадчиво начал Джим, - а расскажи-ка мне, как это мы умудрились вчера взять в долю неизвестно кого?  
\- Ошибаешься, – мрачно ответил Леонард и захлопнул пухлый блокнот в черном переплете. - У вас очень интересный дневник, синьор Грацци!  
Итальянец замер на мгновение, переводя взгляд со своего камзола, забытого ночью на лафете, на свой же дневник, оказавшийся в руках контрабандиста. А потом, видимо, приняв какое-то решение, пожал плечами и подошел к капитанам. Джим в недоумении наблюдал за этой пантомимой.  
\- Боунз, ты что творишь?  
\- Смотри сам, - МакКой протянул ему блокнот. – Господин учёный, вам не стоило бросать дневник, написанный невидимыми чернилами, рядом с не успевшей остыть пушкой. Жар от ствола, знаете ли, их проявляет. Я, может, чертову дюжину лет уже не доктор, но даже остаточные знания латыни позволяют понять, что межу строк там написано не о птичках, не о рыбках и даже не о пчёлках.  
Спано оглянулся на членов экипажа «Кальвадоса», уже успевших подтянуться к месту спора.  
\- Вам не стоило копаться в чужих карманах, капитан МакКой, - сухо заметил он. Матросы встретили это заявление недовольным ворчанием. Пока что тихим.  
\- Может, вызовете меня на дуэль, синьор Грацци? - ухмыльнулся Леонард, поглаживая рукоять ятагана. – Вам не жаль клинка?  
\- О'Лири, - Спано учтиво склонил голову.  
\- Как, простите?  
\- Я думаю, это будет последняя дуэль в моей жизни, потому и называю вам своё настоящее имя, - итальянец оглядел замерший экипаж. - Спано Октавио О'Лири, лейтенант Британского Средиземноморского флота, к вашим услугам, сударь. Грацци – девичья фамилия моей матери.  
\- Вы – сын Сарея О'Лири? - ахнул Джим. – Джентльмена удачи на службе Его Величества?  
\- Вы не ошиблись, - кивнул проваленный шпион.  
\- И это за вашу голову бей Наксоса платит золото по весу? - МакКой недоверчиво поднял бровь. – А с виду по ней и не скажешь.  
Итальянец вместо ответа пожал плечами. Ропот команды с раздражённого сменился на восхищенный.  
\- А это правда, что вы околдовали всю его охрану и выкрали секретный архив, не пролив ни капли крови? - влез неугомонный Чехов.  
\- Неправда. Элементарные реакции человеческого организма на стимуляцию определенных ключевых точек никакого отношения к магии не имеют, - Спано повернулся к МакКою. - Извольте отдать мне мою шпагу. Я оставил ее возле лафета, там же, где и камзол. Если, кончено, вам хочется сохранить хотя бы видимость приличий.  
Леонард покосился на Джима, нервно сжимавшего кулаки, поймал отчаянный взгляд Ухуры, встал и протянул Спано его шпагу. Бережно, на раскрытых ладонях.  
\- Говоря вашими словами, Спок, мы сражались вместе.  
\- И потом, мы только вчера подписали трехсторонний договор, - подключился Джим. - Не стоит разочаровывать леди Удачу, начиная поход с нарушения обещаний.  
\- Спасибо, это щедрое предложение, - итальянец (или ирландец, чёрт его разберёт) взял свою шпагу. - Но Спано О'Лири теперь придется умереть, исполнив свой долг перед королем.  
\- Что? - ахнула Ухура.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, Ниота. Как вы могла заметить, капитан МакКой, - спокойно продолжил агент британской Короны, - в этом дневнике нет ни слова о вас или о ваших друзьях голландцах. И я сильно сомневаюсь, что вас с капитаном Кирком волнует судьба испанских и французских каперов.  
\- Да уж не слишком, - одобрительно хмыкнул МакКой  
\- И, как вы правильно сказали, имя Спано О`Лири у многих на слуху. А вот рейс Спок Мусафер - совсем другое дело.  
\- Как, целый рейс? - протянул Джим. - И каким же кораблем, позвольте спросить, вы собираетесь командовать?  
\- Тем, что стоит у вас в каюте, «Энтерпрайз», - пояснил Спок. – Вам не приходило в голову его расколдовать?  
\- Это зачем же?  
\- Затем, что, когда вы пили со Скотти "за то, чтобы они о нас забыли", вы не уточнили, от кого хотели скрыться. А джинн понял вас буквально и повлиял лишь на экипаж того корабля, который видел воочию. Как вы думаете, сколько времени понадобится мальтийцам, чтобы снарядить в погоню другой фрегат? «Кальвадос» хорошо знают в этих водах. Для новой авантюры вам нужен новый корабль.  
\- Вот ведь хитроумный ифритов сын! - восхитился Маккой. - И все же, почему капитаном должны быть именно вы?  
\- Во-первых, – начал Спок, – я один знаю, как вернуть кораблю его настоящие размеры, не прибегая к последнему оставшемуся желанию. Оно понадобится вам, чтобы спрятать в бутылки ваши бриг и шебеку. А во-вторых, «Энтерпрайз» мистеру Кирку не принадлежит. Он был ставкой в совсем другом споре, сэр, и вам его передали на хранение. Хотите оспорить добычу Бронзового Полумесяца?  
\- А вы, значит, рискнёте? - Джим слегка поежился при упоминании грозного имени.  
\- Мне и не нужно, - хитро улыбнулся Спок. - Видите ли, любимая тетушка сама оформила на меня права владения.  
\- И правда, ифритов сын, - прошептал ошалевший Чехов.  
\- Разве что уши не острые, - поддакнул Сулу.

 

16 октября 1756 года, Родос.

Через двое суток после заключения исторического договора все необходимые, уникальные и просто памятные вещи были перевезены с «Кальвадоса» и «Джоанны» на берег, а команды и капитаны – готовы ко всему. Ну почти. Согласитесь, превратить какую-то там статуэтку, которую ты сегодня впервые увидел, в кошку – это одно, а твой родной, верный корабль, в игрушку – совсем другое.  
На сей раз авантюристы решили соображать на четверых. Из уважения к джинну выбрали виски, хотя бывший шпион и воротил от напитка свой аристократический нос. Поздней ночью компания расселась на пляже вокруг костра, осторожно установив драгоценный сосуд с «Энтерпрайз» на подходящем булыжнике.  
\- Скотти, просыпайся, нам снова нужна помощь, - с этими словами Джим осторожно звякнул своим стаканом о горлышко бутылки.  
\- Всегда к вашим услугам, кэп! – бодро ответил плотник, за что был вознагражден полным стаканом. – О, это с’всем другое дело. Вы здор’во выучились обращению со мной. Так чем я м`гу вам помочь?  
\- Нам нужно запрятать наши судёнышки в бутылки, как жуков, – мрачно отозвался МакКой.  
\- Заодно мы хотели бы узнать, - Кирк улыбнулся джинну сквозь пламя, – не надоело ли тебе сидеть в стекляшке, и не хотел бы ты снова стать человеком. А то мы тут собрались разбудить твою спящую красавицу!  
\- Ах, сэр! – начал было Скотти.  
\- Подумайте, со всеми прилагающимися прелестями, от смертности до неспособности к волшебству, – предупредил итальянец. – Если пожелаете, я могу просто вас куда-нибудь переселить.  
\- Кэп, ну как вы м`гли такое обо мне п`думать! - обиделся джинн. – Я не бросил ее тогда, не брошу и сейчас. Мы с моей дев`чкой так соскучились по в`лнам и ветру!  
\- Это всё чудесно, – нахмурился МакКой. – Но что из себя представляет этот ваш колдовской ритуал, Спок?  
\- На самом деле он довольно прост, – начал объяснять Спано. - Надо извлечь корабль из бутылки и спустить его на воду в полдень, сказав при этом пару слов.  
\- А почему в полдень? – удивился Джим. - Я думал, всякие магические штуки творятся в полночь.  
\- Можно и в полночь, но нашим людям вряд ли понравится ночью бегать по незнакомому судну в попытке подобрать паруса и поставить его на якорь. Главное, чтобы у корабля не было тени до того, как он вырастет, – ответом новоявленному колдуну стали недоуменные взгляды. – Тень – это то, что прочно привязывает вас к материальному миру. Соответственно, когда объект её не имеет, его легче изменить.  
Джим невольно глянул ему за спину. Чёрный силуэт на песке казался чётким, надёжным. Или нет?  
\- Я человек, капитан, не надо в этом сомневаться, – улыбнулся Спок. - Просто я кое-что знаю.  
\- Хорошо, а как мы спустим корабль на воду? – перешел к конкретике МакКой. – Это надо делать на глубине, у него, как я вижу, осадка большая.  
\- Может, зашвырнём бутылку подальше и разобьём метким выстрелом? – предложил Кирк.  
\- Ну уж нет! – взвился Скотти, чуть не подавившись алкоголем. – Я не г`рю желанием вык`выривать пули и осколки из неё или из себя!  
\- Спокойнее, господа, обойдемся без рукоприкладства! – мягко притормозил разошедшихся коллег Спано. – «Энтерпрайз» надо вытащить из бутылки аккуратно, и это я беру на себя. А спускать его на воду должна женщина, так будет правильнее.  
\- То-то ты так обрадовался, когда я Ухуру привез! – заметил МакКой.  
\- Леди Ниота вызывает мое уважение и восхищение сама по себе, вне зависимости от участия в магических ритуалах, – парировал Спок. – И если ни у кого больше нет вопросов, Скотти, пожалуйста, переместите корабли в предназначенные для них сосуды.  
Джим со вздохом протянул джинну две пузатенькие бутылки от бургундского.  
\- Надеюсь, им там будет удобно.  
\- Не в`лнуйтесь, кэп, я всё для них сделаю, – пообещал Скотти и растворился в воздухе с тихим стеклянным звоном.  
А на песке остались лежать два кораблика в бутылках: маленький юркий бриг и хищная красотка шебека. 

 

17 октября 1756 года, все еще Родос.

Вопреки ожиданиям настороженной команды, Спано не стал тратить погожее утро на изображение кабалистических символов в половину пляжа, не углублялся с головой в древние фолианты и даже черную курицу принести не попросил. Всю первую половину дня он проторчал под пальмой, старательно что-то записывая в свой дневник. Матросы уже устали изображать, что только на этом кусочке берега им удобно сматывать канаты и паковать провизию.  
\- Уже почти полдень, - Спок посмотрел на часы, а потом – на солнце. – Мичман Рэнд, сбегайте к роднику и принесите мне ведро холодной воды. Еще мне понадобится какая-нибудь горючая жидкость и толстая прочная нитка.  
Толпившаяся вокруг команда засуетилась. Первым сориентировался Чехов, который мигом притащил итальянцу отвоёванный у кошки клубок и бутылку с прозрачной бесцветной жидкостью.  
\- Что это – водка?  
\- Обижаете, сэр, чистый спирт! – гордо воскликнул русский.  
Спок одобрительно хмыкнул, пропитал нитку спиртом, туго обмотал вокруг донышка бутылки и поджег угольком из костра. Когда синеватое пламя потухло, хитроумный колдун аккуратно опустил бутылку в ведро с водой. Стекло при этом лопнуло, и дно выпало.  
\- Ифритские штучки, – прошептал Рэнд Чехову.  
\- Это не ифритские штучки, это физика, – бросил Спок через плечо и протянул бутылку Ухуре. – Достаньте ее, Ниота, у вас самые изящные пальцы.  
Девушка нежно вытащила хрупкий кораблик наружу и бережно покачала его в ладонях, как испуганную птицу. Ей даже казалось, что под тонкими досточками обшивки часто-часто колотится сердце.  
\- Молодец, вот так и держите, – Спок осторожно провел даму до шлюпки, помог забраться на борт и усадил на носу, а сам занял место у руля.  
МакКой и Кирк сели на весла, не желая доверить столь ответственное дело никому. Когда шлюпка достигла середины бухты, Спок перебрался к Ниоте поближе и накрыл ее тонкие пальцы своими.  
\- Ничего не бойтесь, просто держите ее, – ободряюще улыбнулся Спано, закрыл глаза и произнес несколько отрывистых слов на языке, которого не знала даже Ухура.  
Громов и молний не последовало, даже ветер не поднялся. Разве что руки итальянца показались девушке удивительно горячими. А потом она почувствовала, как меняется ритм сердцебиения корабля в ее ладонях. Трепет мелкой птахи выравнивался и становился мощнее, словно теперь это был большой, спокойно спящий зверь  
\- Спускайте «Энтерпрайз» на воду. Не бойтесь, не утонет, она настоящая и всегда была такой.  
Ухура наклонилась к воде, кораблик легко и уверенно соскользнул с ее ладоней и закачался на мелкой зыби.  
\- Господа, - Спок вытащил часы. – У нас есть три минуты, чтобы отплыть на безопасное расстояние.

Корабль вырос как-то вдруг, без натужного скрипа талей и хлопанья парусины, которых подсознательно ожидали моряки. Казалось, он просто сделал глубокий вдох – и появился, стряхивая случайные капли с кончиков рей и заново пробуя волны широкой грудью. Высокие черные борта под белоснежными парусами отражались в фиолетовой воде, обшитые надраенной медью орудийные порты в два ряда пускали веселые предупредительные зайчики. А на носу смеялась танцующая девчонка. Гибкая фигурка из золотистого кедра лишь самыми носочками опиралась на форштевень, да держалась за планширь левой рукой. Правую она закинула за голову, не то потягиваясь, не то поправляя короткие, растрепанные ветром волосы.  
А с борта «Энтерпрайз» неунывающим авантюристам махал знакомый рыжий человек.  
\- П`днимайтесь ск`рее! – Скотти сбросил вниз веревочный трап.  
МакКой и Кирк в пару гребков подогнали лодку к борту, и вот уже Джим ухватился за трап, подтягивая её поближе. Затем контрабандисты переглянулись и, видимо, прочитав что-то в глазах друг друга, разом обернулись к Спано.  
\- После вас, капитан!  
Благодарно улыбнувшись им, Спок легко вскарабкался на палубу. Гребцы галантно подсадили Ниоту и поднялись сами, чтобы оказаться в крепких объятиях бывшего джинна, сиявшего от счастья. Из Скотти куда-то подевались легкомысленность и легковесность, он стоял на палубе так уверенно и надежно, что было ясно: разлучить плотника с его любимой женщиной не удастся никому и никогда. И, кажется, не только его – таким теплым светом лучились темные глаза Спока, когда он положил ладони на полированное колесо руля.  
\- И зачем парня в шпионы понесло? – недоумевал Боунз. – Всё ж видно.  
\- Семейные проблемы, - пожал плечами Скотти, - по крайней мере, так ифриты г`ворили.  
\- Кто-кто говорил?- опешил Джим.  
Но бывший шпион, а ныне – капитан, не дал им возможности посплетничать.  
\- Господа, пожалуйста, займитесь транспортировкой команды и снаряжения. Нам предстоит очень долгий путь.

Поясняем  
Рейс, букв. глава, предводитель, начальник,— здесь капитан корабля, командующий флотом  
مسافر - мусафер - путешественник по арабски. Что соответствует переводу фамилии О'Лири - Странник. С чего у Спока такая фамилия - решайте сами  
Кстати, Сарей - ирландское имя, имеющее значение "благородный".

Эпилог

 

Резиденция Лондонского Королевского Общества, Карлтон-Хаус, Лондон.

Пакет доставлен диппочтой.  
«Уважаемый лорд Паркер,  
С этим сообщением пересылаю Вам окончание моих заметок о пребывании на Цикладских островах, Южных и Северных Спорадских, а также архипелаге Додеканес. Смею надеяться, что эти скромные труды послужат на благо Британии. Дальнейшее мое путешествие становится опасным и я, к превеликому сожалению, не могу выразить уверенность, что это послание не окажется последним.  
Ваш покорный слуга,  
Спано Октавиано Грацци»

 

Замок Кэвлах, графство Мэйо, Ирландия

Тонкий ковнерт подброшен на подоконник господской спальни вместе с несколькими оливковыми веточками.  
«Дорогая матушка,  
Ежели до Вас дойдут вести о моей гибели, спешу вас успокоить – они преждевременны. Соображения чести и верности слову, данному мной друзьям, не позволяют мне сообщить Вам о цели моего нового путешествия. Однако, смею заверить Вас, дела мои значительно улучшились.  
Также прошу Вас передать моему уважаемому батюшке, что, по здравом размышлении, я вынужден согласиться с его аргументами и ныне нахожу путь служения морю и удаче своим истинным призванием. Памятуя о славном его прошлом, надеюсь, что принятое мною решение поможет преодолению разногласий, возникших ранее между нами.  
Надеюсь сообщить Вам о себе подробнее, как только представится возможность.  
Ваш любящий сын Спано О’Лири»

 

Университет Сент-Джордж. Лондон.

«Прошу о восстановлении выданного мне 22 мая 1740 года диплома хирурга в связи с утратой оригинального документа. Дубликат диплома прошу выслать на адрес представительства торговой компании «Кирк, Абрамс и К˚» в Гибралтаре до востребования.  
С уважением, Леонард МакКой»

 

05 января 1757 года, Кэйптаун.

\- Комендант порта дал разрешение на выход, капитан, – бодро доложил Чехов. – Лоцман готов вывести нас из бухты.  
\- Все службы корабля докладывают о полной готовности, – весело сверкнул синими глазами старпом.  
\- Медицинская служба тоже готова, сам поражаюсь, – МакКой даже не пытался выдерживать подобающий случаю тон и откровенно веселился.  
\- Отлично, господа! – Спок окинул взглядом корабль, подмигнул сидевшей над свитками старых карт Ухуре и повернулся к рулевому. – Поднять паруса. Нам нужна скорость в восемь узлов для начала. Берите курс на Индию, Сулу.


End file.
